


Collide

by r_etroman



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_etroman/pseuds/r_etroman
Summary: He had come to recognize her footsteps and her being was now etched into his soul. Her voice was light, it always was when she talked to him no matter what was happening outside their little bubble, but when he looked at her, her eyes told a different story. A storm was brewing behind her rich brown eyes and he couldn’t help but feel that he would soon learn what was on her mind.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Kudos: 79





	Collide

“Hey.” He didn’t have to look up to know it was Daisy. He had come to recognize her footsteps and her being was now etched into his soul. Her voice was light, it always was when she talked to him no matter what was happening outside their little bubble, but when he looked at her, her eyes told a different story. A storm was brewing behind her rich brown eyes and he couldn’t help but feel that he would soon learn what was on her mind. “Hey. How are you holding up?” The zephyr had landed back in the present- well 2020 for anyone but daniel. Half the team was gone trying to get an advantage over the chronocoms, which left Daisy, Enoch, and himself to watch the zephyr. “Better every day.” She shrugged, her posture the most vulnerable he had seen it since the barn. Something was definitely up. 

“Are you going to actually tell me what’s wrong or are you gonna just stand there?” The words came out harsher than intended but it still got the point across. He pushed himself off the hall wall, his steps slow and small as the little distance they had between them turned smaller and smaller. “How do you know something’s wrong?” “Because I’d like to think i know you,” he whispered as the corners of his mouth creeped upwards. The small smile she was trying to hide slowly shown on her face, and he couldn’t help but smile back. But her smile soon disappeared, and the problems that flooded her head came back. “You asked me what was wrong, and its not whats wrong per se, its just-“ She paused, trying to think of the word “-complicated.” His eyebrow raised, “complicated?” “Yeah its just.. feelings. Feelings I haven’t felt in a while.” “So you’re indecisive?” She paused. “Yes.”

“And this has been a complete surprise on my end cause it usually takes more than a few days and a couple life-threatening situations for me to feel like this.” Her words were starting to clash, and it was clear to him she usually didn’t hit feelings like this on the head.   
“And you’ve been a nice, respectful friend to lean on! But-“ She paused, taking in a deep breath. “-maybe there is something else there.” They stood there, the hum of the zephyr and their breathes mixing echoed in his ears, filling the deafening silence. “And maybe i’m crazy! Who knows, i’ve been out of the game for a bit. But there is one thing I know; and thats my feelings.” Her voice lowered a bit, clearly losing the uphill battle of clashing feelings in her. “And thats really saying something cause i’ve been a wreck these past few years.” He couldn’t help but feel stunned. It was like his body was frozen; he wanted to respond, say something like ‘I agree’ or maybe even make a move. But he couldn’t.

And before he knew it her lips had crashed on to his. It was like he had traveled back in time to when Peggy had kissed him. The same shock racked his body, but this time there was something else sitting in his gut. Something that wasn’t there when Peggy pulled the same move. And just like then he responded, kissing her back and setting his hands on her hips, slowly pulling her closer. One of her hands found its way to his hair while the other one snaked around his neck, pulling him even closer than he had done to her. But then she started to shift. Her body pushed him backward, and with getting used to the new leg, he stumbled. Right into the wall. He could only guess that was where she wanted them to go because she stopped pushing as his back touched the wall. Or rather hit.

They broke apart, both trying to catch their breaths. His brow furrowed, a thousand thoughts running through his head. “What are we doing,” He couldn’t help but ask, his voice tightening as the words tumbled out of his mouth. “I don’t know,” she answered honestly. “But I know it feels right” and her eyes fell back on to his lips. He couldn’t help but scan her face for a anything, a shread of something that told him otherwise. But the more he looked the less he saw. “Yeah,” he finally said. “Yeah it does,” and lifted his head back up to meet her lips.


End file.
